SMV: In The Belly Of A Whale
Duchess Productions' music video of Belly of the Whale from Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. Song: * In the Belly of a Whale Sung By: * Newsboys Song From: * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Summer Video Intro (2019)) * (Fade in from black) * (Beach Scene from George Shrinks: A Day at the Beach) * Alvin Seville: Up to my ears in bitter tears. Can't believe I've sunk this low as I walk the plankton inner sanctum. * Ash Ketchum: Got outta Dodge, sailed on a bon-less bon voyage. You said North, I headed South, tossed overboard, good Lord, that's a really large mouth. * (Emmy and Cassie Playing Ring Around the Rosie in the Water): I'm sleeping with fishes here * (Usagi and her Friends Playing Beach Volleyball): In the belly of the whale. I'm highly nutritious here * (Beach Scene from The Magic School Bus: Goes to Mussel Beach): In the belly of the whale. Bad food * (Surfing Scene from Alvin and the Chipmunks: Stayin' Afloat): lousy atmosphere. I don't wanna bellyache. How long is this gonna take? * Rover Dangerfield: Woke up this morning kinda blue. Thinking through that age-old question: How to exit a whale's digestion? * Maui: It might behoove me to be heaved. Head out like a human comet... * Basil: Guys, you might not wanna rhyme with comet. * (Beach Scene from The Powerpuff Girls: Uh-Oh, Dynamo): I'm sleeping with fishes here * (Ash and Brock Jump into the Ocean): In the belly of the whale. I'm highly * (Max and Rex Surfing): nutritious here in the belly of the whale. * (Beach Scene from Johnny Bravo: Beach Blanket Bravo): I'm ready to reappear. I don't wanna bellyache. Lord, how long's this gonna take? * Jack Skellington: End times, they come rolling around. * Danny: Enzymes, they come breaking us down to the core. * Scooby Doo: The good Lord grants we all get a second chance. * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming): I'm one of the dishes here in the belly of the whale. They say * (Dance Scene from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh During "Hip Hip Pooh Ray"): I'm delicious here in the belly of the whale. Lord, please make him chuck it all. It's a gut call in the belly of the whale. * (Dance Scene from Thumbelina During "Yer Beautiful Baby"): I'm in the belly of the whale. In the belly of the whale. I'm in the belly. * (Genie Dancing with his Hands): In the belly of the whale. I'm in the belly of the whale. In the belly of the whale. * (Dance Scene from Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein During "If a Monster Comes in Our Room"): In the belly of the whale, in an underwater jail, it's a tight squeeze. It's a-gettin' to me, but it's roomier than the tail. Hey, sailor, got my flow free * (Dance Scene from Smurfs: The Lost Village): Like a salmon to the sea, from the L.A. Symphony. I'm a paddleboat * (Dance Scene from The Brave Little Toaster During "Tutti Frutti"): Paddlin' in their wake a fake free-styler, but my unemployment pays, I'm avoiding cliches. * (Dance Scene from Shrek During "I'm a Believer"): Like "whale of a tale" stale or "you can't keep a good man down". 'Cause you can, and I've been there, man. But I've been expectorated, I'm elated! I'm free like Willie! Happy Day! Oops, that's a bit of a cliche. * (Song Fades Out) * (Donkey Laughing Hard): Oh, that's funny! Oh, oh. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. Clips/Years/Companies: * George Shrinks (A Day at the Beach; @2000-2001 PBS) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * Pokemon (The Water Flowers of Cerulean City, & Beauty and the Beach; @1997 OLM) * Dragon Tales (Zak Takes a Dive; @1999-2005 PBS) * Sailor Moon (Beach Blanket Bungle, & No Prince Charming; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Magic School Bus (Goes to Mussel Beach; @1994-1997 Nelvana) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Stayin' Afloat; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (Uh-oh Dynamo; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Dinosaur King (Maui Owie; @2007 Sunrise) * Johnny Bravo (Beach Blanket Bravo; @1997-2004 Cartoon Network) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (@1977 Disney) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Disney) * Shrek (@2001 DreamWorks) Note: * Dedicated to Eli Wages and Strongdrew941. Feel free to do your own. Category:Summer Music Videos Category:Music Videos